Sanity is Precious
by Vullua
Summary: Jinx and Caitlin are in a secret relationship, and neither want Vi to know. Will it last, or fall and burn? JinxCaitlyn, Girl on Girl, RANDOM AS HELL, seriously idfk why I wrote this. It's a two-shot.


_**Sanity is Precious**_

* * *

A/N; This is literally just a random thing. Let me explain, Caitlyn and Vi are partners, Jinx and Caitlyn are in a relationship, Caitlyn is the sheriff, Jinx is a wanted fugitive. So in a way, Caitlyn and Jinx are also enemies. Get it? No? Oh well.

I am also aware I spelled Caitlyn wrong... Too lazy to fix most of them.

* * *

The loud sound of what could only be another building, hopefully an empty one, being blown to pieces signaled Caitlyn that she was close to her target. As she walked, almost ran, towards the area she failed to hear her targets laughter just behind her until she felt a pair of arms around her waist and her back pressed against anothers front.

"Surprise!" The voice giggled.

Caitlyn smiled, giggling along with the person behind her. Turning around she brought her arms up and rested them against the girls shoulders, watching as the others smile went from insane to just plain happy.

"You're going to get me in trouble one of these days." Caitlyn whispered, never losing her smile.

The girl laughed, shaking her head a little, causing her long, blue, braided hair to sway with the motion.

"What is she going to do? Your the sheriff and her your partner! You have full control over her!" Her smile fell slightly with the statement.

Caitlyn quickly cupped the others cheeks, placing a quick, chaste kiss to her lips. The smile came back, but only by a bit.

"I know that but, Vi hates you! And you love messing with her! If she gets her hands on you I don't want to even think what she'd do..." Caitlyn lowered her voice before continuing, "I love you, Jinx."

Jinx sighed. She knew what would happen if Vi ever happened to get her. Hell, she had gotten Vi to destroy the bank once. Of course she knew eventually she'd mess up and either get seriously hurt or even killed. If there was one thing Jinx didn't want to do it was to leave Caitlyn for good. Yes, she had to leave Caitlyn after every meeting. The only way she couldn't was if she stopped her ways, and she didn't want to. Just as much as she never wanted to leave Caitlyn.

"Vi may hate me, but _our_ feelings towards each other are mutual. Let Vi get mad. You could have left her to do what she did before. If she gets mad at you, then she doesn't even deserve to be your partner!" Jinx said, forcing Caitlyn to look at her the whole time.

Caitlyn wasn't sure what to say. Yes, she saved Vi and didn't put her behind bars. Yes, she loved Jinx as much as Jinx loved her. Yes, she could have left Vi to keep doing what she was doing. But was this worth it? All these secret meetings? Heck, she was the Sheriff for Christ's sake and she was in a relationship not only with a girl, but one of the most wanted criminals in the city! She wouldn't be able to deny the fact that she would do anything for her, though.

Smiling, Caitlyn shook her head and wrapped her arms around Jinx's neck, resting her head against the small chest in front of her, feeling Jinx's breathing calm down. They just stood there, Jinx with her arms around Caitlyn's waist, chin resting on the top of Caitlyn's head and Caitlyn with her arms around Jinx's neck, head resting on Jinx's chest. It was absolutely calming. Until Caitlin's radio started to buzz with an incoming message.

"Caitlin, we pinned down the location of the bombing! A large area next to the abondoned factory! I'm no my way, meet me there and please be careful!" Vi's voice sounded through the mic.

Jinx's grip tightened, not wanting to let go, but pulled away with Caitlin letting her.

"This is our shortest meeting, don't you think?" Caitlin said, her voice low.

Jinx only nodded. She didn't want this to end, but with Vi on her way it would make things harder to explain. Turning around to take off, Jinx stopped mid stepand turned back around, reaching into her back pocket and taking Caitlin's hand, placing something in her palm and folding Caitlin's fingers over it, but never pulling her hand from Caitlin's.

"Two weeks, same spot, Cait." With that, Jinx let go and ran, giggling like a crazy person as she disappeared.

Caitlin stood there for a moment before opening her hand. In her palm was a ring. It was simple, with two diamonds embedded into it and a blue gem between them, also embedded. Slowly Caitlin looked on the inside, three simple words stared back at her, _Sanity is Precious_.


End file.
